


Hey Jude

by Livvylikestoread



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Max hasn't met Lucy in this, Multi, Poly, This is set before the movie, Vampires, Violence, at least not yet, boys don't rape her if thats what you were looking for, don't know if they'll be added, no underage with the boys, only underage in the past, our boys are golden bois, so no star or laddie, we love poly relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvylikestoread/pseuds/Livvylikestoread
Summary: I’ll kill him, I will. I don’t care. I can run. I will run. I will keep Liam safe, away from that monster. He won’t find us. He will never find us.
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Marko (Lost Boys)/Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s), David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), David/Dwayne/Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue: The Declaration

I sat in the driver’s seat, heart hammering in my chest, my eyes flickering around as if he was going to appear out of nowhere and take us back. My hands grip the wheel tighter, the radio softly playing in the background. I’ll kill him, I will. I don’t care. I can run. I will run. I will keep Liam safe, away from that monster. He won’t find us. He will never find us!  
“Mama!” Liam’s cry from the back jerk me out of my inner monologue. I peek at him through the mirror, seeing he was now awake in his car seat. His blanket I placed over him was slipping off of his lap, the soft blue a nice contrast from his white and yellow striped shirt.   
“Yeah Sugar?” I ask, eyes moving back to the road. I take a left, trying to keep the speed at a normal pace. I didn’t want to get a ticket. I needed to keep as much money on myself as possible.   
“Where we go?” He asks, voice slurred from his nap before. I clear my throat, feeling my anxiety spark again at the thought of where we were gunna go. I didn't know.   
“We are going on a very fun adventure!” I turn to him as I stop at a red light, smiling at his sudden burst of joy. He smiles at me, dimples in his cheeks, eyes wide. I turn back around, trying to keep the smile on my face. We pass the sign, ‘You are leaving Kentucky’. I took a deep breath, nodding to myself. We were okay. Everything’s gunna be okay.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Job hunting and a colorful jacket make Jude very stressed.

“Look! A horsey!” I smile as Liam points to the carousel, just a few paces away as I walk along the boardwalk.   
“Yeah, it is a horsey!” I hold Liam on my right hip, my shoulder bag against my other hip as I looked around for the shop that posted the flyer. It was a movie store. I was having trouble finding it though. Liam tucked his head into my neck, mouth sucking on his pacifier, hands gripping my shirt as he looked around, curious yet anxious. I walk a little more, before I spot the sign in the distance. I hurry towards it, trying not to draw attention to myself. People barely gave me any notice; probably just appearing to be a young girl with her sibling.   
I walk in, the lights stinging a little from how dark it was outside. I look around, unsure of where to go to ask if the position was still open. I got to the desk, seeing a kind woman standing behind it.   
“Excuse me,” She turns to me, smiling when she sees Liam peeking at her. “Hi,”   
“What can I do for you hun?”   
I lift up the blue flyer, “I saw this and I was wonderin’ if this position was still open?”   
Her eyes light up, “Oh! Yeah! It is.” She digs around under the table, “Here, can ya fill this out?” it was a few papers, obviously for information. I give a small sigh of relief. I kiss Liam on the head, setting him down. He whines, but holds onto my leg as he hides his face.   
“Max isn’t in yet, but I can let him know. He’ll call you.” She smiles at me, nodding as if this Max was an awesome fella. “He’s real nice, don’t worry.” She seems to notice my nerves.   
I shake my head, “Um, I don’t have a phone. I’m new in town, and I’m stayin’ at a motel.”   
Her smile drops just a little, but she straightened herself out. “No worries then, come in tomorrow night. He’ll be here around eight or nine.”   
“Mommy!” Liam cries around his paci, and I look down at him, my attention on him. His eyes were a little watery, and I could see his face starting to puff and turn red. A small tantrum was coming on. I quickly bend down, placing a multitude of kisses to his cheeks.   
“It’s okay baby, mommy is just going to fill out these papers and then we can go, okay?” He wraps his arms around my neck, latching onto me. I rub his back, picking him up with little difficulty. I smile apologetically to the woman, and she’s looking at me with a little bit of pity but awe as well. “I’m sorry, he isn’t too good with change...it’s a big move for him.” She nods, a little ‘aw’ coming from her.   
“I’m Maria,” She offers her hand, a friendly smile on her face as she looks down at me. Her hair is dark, curly and styled big. She’s beautiful, and older than me, possibly in her early twenties.   
“Jude,” I shook her hand, “This is Liam.” I rub his back, and smile when he buries his face in my neck. “He’s shy.”   
“Well, I’ll get these in and I’ll let Max know you’ll be coming back tomorrow.” She grins and I thank her again. I was hopeful, a new found energy inside of me that had died the moment I heard my momma was gone. I turn and walk out, passing a group of boys a little older than me. I kept my head down, noting the rougher fashion and wild attributes to them.   
“Hey!” I jumped, turning to see that Liam had snatched one of the colorful ornaments on the jacket belonging to one of the four bikers. It was the shortest one, yet he still towered over me and Liam. His jacket was colorful, patches sewn in and I knew that it caught Liam’s attention instantly.   
My eyes widened as I saw that Liam still had not let go.   
“Liam!” My voice firm yet gentle. “Let go, baby, that is not yours.” I gently pry his fingers open, releasing the fishing lures with long tails. They were pinned in the left shoulder of the biker, and I was worried that Liam had pulled too hard and ripped it. Liam hides in my neck, and I blush as the blond assesses his jacket, a few of the others checking it for him as well. “I’m so sorry, he-he didn’t mean anything by it.” I found myself stuttering, worried that these bikers would cause me hell. I look at the blond, noting how long his hair was, and how it was a natural curl. His hair was almost as long as mine. His eyes are dark, clearly unhappy with what happened but they soften as he looks at me. “He just likes anything colorful.” I try to reason. Memories of Stan yelling at Liam for his normal two year old behavior flood my mind, and I feel even more nervous when the guy hasn’t answered me.   
“It’s okay, it was an accident.” One says, voice calm and smooth as a gloved hand is on my shoulder. I flinch a little, but his hand is gone before I can force myself to remain still. I follow the arm up, seeing the guy was platinum blonde with a mullet, his jaw growing a small amount of facial hair. He smiles at me, blue eyes burning into my soul as I hold eye contact with me.   
I nod, clearing my throat. “I’m sorry again, um, have a good night.” I turned quickly, holding Liam close as I walked briskly down the street. The motel was a little ways away, and after a few moments, I let myself relax. I didn’t feel followed, but that could just be from the anticipation that they would do something. I notice a small diner across the street and cross, walking in and smiling at the older waitress. She reminds me of Dolly Parton, which gives me a small sense of home.   
I take a seat in a booth, Liam in a high chair that the waitress kindly brought over. I ordered a grilled cheese and fries for Liam, and make sure he got some milk as well. I ordered a grilled chicken sandwich for self, a side of fries and water. As we waited, I helped Liam color with the crayons I kept in my bag for him, letting him dootle on the back of our paper place mats. I would surprise him by tickling his chin, receiving a happy shriek and a set of dimples as he tried to squirm away.   
“Mama, look!” He says, blue crayon in his tiny fist. I lean over, seeing it was a mess of blue and purple scribbles.   
“Oh that’s so pretty baby!” I kiss his cheek, and then his lips when he turns his head towards me, lips stuck out like a small cute fish. I giggle, settling back in my seat as our waitress brings out food. “Thank you,” I grinned up at her when she sweetly smiles back. Before even touching my food I break Liam’s grilled cheese into tiny bite sizes, and even then I watch him closely so he doesn’t choke or eat too fast.   
“Sauce mommy!” He states, reaching for the container of ketchup.   
I smile, “You want ketchup?” He nods, hands held out for it. “Okay, here you go.” I go to squirt it on his plate, but he grabs at it.   
“No! I do it! I do it mama!” I raise an eyebrow, but slowly let go of the container. He had trouble keeping it still.   
“Can mommy help you?” I ask, watching him closely. I knew he was starting to do things himself, but I didn’t want to watch him hopelessly struggle all night.   
“Okay.” He agrees, and I tell him I was just going to hold it in place, before I sneak a little squeeze when he does and smile as he cheers. “I did it!”   
“Yes you did!” I set the ketchup down and boop his nose. He agrees proudly, mouth full of ketchup and fries as he kicks his legs, wiggling in his chair.   
Once we finish eating, I clean him up and get him to use the bathroom at the diner. Liam was a fast learner, and while he did have slip ups every now and again with bed wetting, and still wore pull ups, he was using the toilet fairly well. Of course, he needed help, but he was getting it faster than I thought he would. Not that I thought he was slow, no, but I heard how development could slow down for children of abuse, and I worried he would be slower in developing like he should.   
Liam lays his head on my shoulder, sleepy as his paci is back in his mouth. I walk us back to our motel, trudging up the steps to our floor. I walk around the building, coming to the back of it. Room 21b. I unlock it, flicking the light on as I close the door behind me.   
“Okay baby, bed time.” He murmurs, sleep already taking him. I don’t worry about him brushing his teeth, knowing that he would be up in a few hours with a night terror. I lay him down in the bed, kissing his hair as I tuck him in. “Sleep well baby.” I whisper, smiling when I saw his little eyelashes flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and reviews! All the reviews, we love them here! Please let me know if there are spelling or grammar errors, those happen all the time when I get in the zone and just miss something when I go back to review.   
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What made me uneasy was the fact that the three were looking at me, different expressions on their faces as they pushed each other and shared secret laugh.

It was late in the evening when I woke up officially. I blinked the sleep from my eyes, feeling shifting against my side and look down to see Liam had curled himself into my side. He had another night terror, and I spent an hour and a half comforting him back to sleep. He slept better the second time, but got restless sometime around noon.   
“Mommy, you awake?” He asks, sitting up after hearing me groan.   
“Yeah baby,” I yawn, covering my mouth. I look to the clock, seeing it was around four in the afternoon. I hummed, running a hand through my hair.   
“Mommy!” Liam crawls over me, putting himself directly in my eyesight. “I want to play.” I smile at him, eyes burning from just waking up. Of course he would have endless energy. I kiss his head, nodding along with him.   
“Okay, but first we need to get ready for today,” I get up, Liam climbing off the bed and following me into the kitchen. We both share a shower, Liam enjoying the water as I make sure we are both clean. We both brush our teeth, making faces in the mirror at each other. I dress Liam in a blue long sleeved shirt, a yellow duck on the front. His pants are faded jeans, and he wears a pair of white shoes. I make sure I have things for him to be entertained in my shoulder bag, and some things I know I will need. I pluck him up, resting him on my hip as I look myself over in the mirror. I wore a pair of jeans, rolled at the ankles as I wore black boots. I put on a white tank top that was tucked in, before placing a light green and purple sport jacket over it. My hair was up in a high ponytail, a few pieces down around my face as I made sure I was good to go.   
“You ready baby?”   
“Yes!” He smiles in the mirror at me, bouncing slightly.   
“I think,” I say as we get outside, feeling the heat. “We should get a quick breakfast, right? What do you think? Should we go get something to eat?”  
“Ice cream!” He smiles, tugging on my jacket.   
“Ice cream? For breakfast? I think we should eat something bigger than that.” He pouts and I kiss his cheek, “We can get ice cream later, right?” He nods, happy about it, but also wanting his ice cream now. I couldn’t just feed him ice cream though, no matter how cute his little pouty face is. 

The boardwalk was beginning to get busier, people filing in as the night descended. I looked at my watch, seeing it was almost eight. I should start walking to the video store. I push my way through the crowd, offering small ‘pardons’ and ‘sorrys’ as I bump into people. I gasp when a large guy backed up into me, nearly making me topple over.   
“Hey!” I say on instinct, eyes going wide when I see him turn around. He had short hair, and dark green eyes. He wore a vest with the sleeves cut off, his body unnaturally big. I saw a couple tattoos, and the way he looked down on me made my skin crawl. It was just like Stan. “Excuse me.” I say, wanting to push on.   
His hand wraps around my arm, the one that is wrapped around Liam. “Hey, where ya going baby?” His breath smells like cheap beer, making my nose wrinkle. “It’s rude to bump into someone and not say sorry.”   
“Let me go.” I say, voice quiet but as strong as I can muster at the moment. Liam’s arms wrap tighter around my neck as he senses my distress. I try to pull away, but the guy holds tighter. “Let me go!” I hissed, glaring up at him, my body warm as my heart beat faster. Liam whimpers in my neck, and I grasped him with my other hand before yanking my arm from the guy. “Don’t touch me.” I turn and walk away, putting as much distance between me and the asshole. I rub Liam’s back, comforting him as I walk faster to the store. I sigh when I see it in sigh, peeking at my watch to see it was 8:30. Okay, she said he would be here around 8-9, so I guess coming in between is okay. Not too early, but not too late. Good.   
“Okay, are you okay now?” Liam nods, humming as he holds his paci in his mouth. I fix him on my hip, getting my grip back before striding into the store. I see Maria behind the counter, and when she spots me she beams.   
“Jude! I was waiting for ya!”   
I smile, blushing as I look down at my shoes. “Sorry, I had a small run in with this guy on the boardwalk.” I shrug my shoulders, dismissing her worried look. “Everythin's fine honey, no worries.” My kentucky accent makes her smile. Liam peeks at her, and Maria gives him a smile and wave. I laugh when he hides again. “Can you say hi?” I ask him, but he ignores me. I kiss his head, shaking my head.   
“I guess I’m gonna have to work harder for that.” She laughs, before turning to a part of the store.   
“Oh! I meant to ask you,” I cock my hip out, Liam starting to play with my hair. “Are there any daycares around here? I’d like to get Liam in one if I can.”   
She thinks for a moment, before shaking her head. “No, I don’t think I’ve ever seen one actually.” My shoulder’s sag, and I wasn’t too sure what to do. I couldn’t leave Liam by himself, nor could I just pack him up and bring him to work.   
“Everything alright?” A baritone voice asks, and I look up from the desk and see an extremely tall man stepping behind the counter.   
Maria lights up, “Oh, Max, this is Jude, the girl who was applying for the open position.”   
Max smiles at me, and while he looked like any normal man who ran a store, there was something in his eyes. Not dangerous, but definitely not as dopey as his fashion choice made him look. I shake his hand, shifting Liam on my hip.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Maria told me a lot about you. Who’s this?” He asks, leaning a little over the desk, peeking at Liam who used my unzipped jacket as a shield, pulling it over his face as he peeked at Max.   
I laugh, “It’s nice to meet you as well Sir, this is Liam. He’s shy, so please don’t be offended if he avoids you directly.” Liam was naturally wary of everyone, and I had a feeling he would be a little more today from what happened. He would forget about it, most likely, but it didn’t mean the encounter didn’t send his emotions in a whirl.   
“Well, it’s nice to meet you Liam. Now, what was the worry for?” His tone is nothing but concern, his eyes filled with interest as he looks at me, waiting for a reply.   
I blush, “I was asking about daycares for Liam, I don’t know anyone who can watch him while I work.” Maria glances at Max, helping a customer but still keeping an ear in on the conversation.   
“Well, come back to my office and we can discuss things further.” He waves me after him and I follow him back, taking a seat in front of his desk. He rounds the chair, taking a seat and smiling a me. The door was closed, and for a moment I was a little uneasy, but I swallowed that down. I came for a new start, and I would give people chances before thinking too much of them.   
“Now, Maria tells me you are staying at a hotel?”   
I nodded, “Yes, the one just a couple blocks over. I was planning to get some work and build my money up and feel a little more secure before getting an apartment.” Liam sits in my lap, quiet but fidgety. I silently grab a small picture book, no bigger than my hand, and hand it to him. He’s instantly hypnotized, looking at each page closely.   
“That’s very smart of you,” He nods, and I feel a little better from the small amount of praise. Not that I found him attractive, no, but it was nice to have someone tell me I was doing something good for once. “I went over your application and I can see that you’ve worked a register and handled a customer service job before, and I even called your last employer. No complaints, other than the fact that you quit.” I mentally thank Shelly and Randy. Both were older couple, hippies with a music store in my hometown. They were so helpful with Liam and let me bring him in, they had had a few kids of their own and Shelly helped me alot. She taught me a lot that my mother didn’t.   
I blush again, embarrassed that I had quit so sudden. “Yeah, some family matters came up and I was unable to give them the proper notice before I left.”   
“Are you planning to leave Santa Carla anytime soon?” His eyebrows raised, looking at me from over his glasses.   
I shake my head, “No, I feel safe here. I don’t think I’ll be leaving for a long time.”   
He smiles, “Good. I’m glad you like it. Now, I did have a nice conversation with your previous boss Shelly, was it?” I nod, waiting for him to continue. His eyes shift over to Liam, who was still looking at his pictures. “She told me that Liam was a...peculiar boy, but well behaved.” I feel my stomach drop, and wait for him to go on but it seems he was waiting for something. I blink back tears of stress.   
“U-um, yes. He, he is very well behaved. He is just...doesn’t do well by himself?” It was almost a question, as if I needed him to answer it for me. I clear my throat, “He has separation anxiety, and it takes him a long time to warm up to anyone. I had worked for Shelly and Randy before I had gotten pregnant, they were very supportive with everything.” I look down as Liam gets my attention, holding the open book up for me to see. I give him a smile, “It’s very pretty baby.” I kiss his head, nodding to him and he goes back to his own thing. I look up at Max, hoping he wasn’t annoyed with Liam. I would hate for this to be the thing that gets me. I needed a job, needed to provide for Liam.   
He hums, hands together as they rest on his desk. “Usually I am very flexible with my workers. I try to help them get back on their feet, offer support for those who don’t usually get it. Maria-I won’t say too much-but she was not in a good place when I hired her, but she has gotten herself back on track. I don’t have a problem with Liam coming to the store.” He states, smiling as I stare at him, my mouth slightly parted. I wasn’t sure if I heard him correctly. He chuckles, “Now, of course, there are limits to where he can go and things he can mess with. But, if he was able to be with you at a similar job, then I see no issue with giving it a chance here.”   
I smile, feeling my eyes fill with tears. “Thank you, I’m sorry.” I sniff, willing the tears to go away. Liam watches me, brow furrowed as he watches me. Max stands, and I follow him. “Thank you so much, this means so much to me.”   
He grins, “It is no problem, now come back tomorrow, same time and Maria will help you get a schedule going and you can start the night after.” We come to the front desk and I see Maria grinning at me. She winks and I shake my head, feeling my cheeks reddened. I was blushing too much.   
“Boys.” Max’s voice dropped, and I follow his stern gaze to see the four biker boys from the other night. They stalk around the desk. The platinum leads them, eyes on Max most of the time. The one behind him is Native, skin dark and hair a silky black as it falls around his shoulders. He didn’t wear a shirt under his black jacket. The others behind him are blonds, the taller one walking with a little bounce or sway to his step, long legs clad in tight white pants. The last one is the one that Liam grabbed ahold of. What made me uneasy was the fact that the three were looking at me, different expressions on their faces as they pushed each other and shared secret laugh. I bit the inside of my cheek as I figured they were making fun of me, or maybe talking about Liam. “I think you’re time here is up.” Max seems a little more hostile than before, and seeing this kind man turn darker makes my hold on Liam tighten. Liam shifts, feeling the change in my stance. His eyes roam around, before they stop on the jacket that caught his attention last night.   
Liam pats my shoulder, his other hand pointing to it. I avoid the blonds eyes as I nod, kissing Liam’s cheek. “Yes, I see sweetheart. It’s a very pretty jacket, right?” He nods, eyes roaming it as he tried to take in everything about it. I clear my throat, turning to look up at Max, “Thank you so much, I’ll be back tomorrow.”   
He smiles, giving me a reassuring nod. “You be careful, get back to your hotel safe.”   
“I will,” I wave, turning and making my way out. I bounce Liam slightly, feeling him look over my shoulder, most likely at the biker boys. I make my way down the street, before I see a stand that was located on the boardwalk.   
“Okay, I think we should get some ice cream!” I giggle as Liam yells in agreement, suddenly alive and looking around for the ice cream. “Okay, let’s go. We can sit outside and eat it.”   
“We get ice cream,” He says as I make my way over to an ice cream stand. I look at the menu before ordering a chocolate dipped cone with chocolate ice cream, and get a bowl of vanilla ice cream for Liam. I let him hold his ice cream, walking us to a vacant table in the mess of the boardwalk. I get him seated and then sit down, straddling the bench as I help him. The ice cream was actually good, and it was a small treat for getting a job.   
“Guess what boo,” I wipe some spit and ice cream from his chin with a napkin. “Mommy has a job.”   
“Job?” He asks, and I nod.   
“Yup! You get to come with me too!” I tickle his neck, laughing as he squeals. I stop when I see the four bikers from before, walking towards us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! Like and subscribe if you think its good!   
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping to read!   
> This is a little bit of the beginning, and there will be more chapters. This is just a few ideas I'm springing out, and don't really know for sure where I plan to take this.   
> Reviews and thoughts are welcome! Just tell me what you think and recommend or if anything should be fixed-mistakes are going to be made because I don't use a beta(often).   
> Thanks again! Enjoy!


End file.
